Defining A Relationship
by Overdue
Summary: Takes place between "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation" and "The Flaming Spittoon."  Sheldon and Amy decide to have a DTR, with a slight twist.


_This takes place between Season 5 Episode 3 "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation," and Season 5 and Episode 10 "The Flaming Spittoon."_

_Disclaimer: I do not own _The Big Bang Theory_._

* * *

><p>"Sheldon, I believe that it is time that we engage in what is called a 'DTR,'" Amy Farrah Fowler said, as Sheldon sat in one of his favorite spots of her apartment. He was still experimenting with finding the location most optimal to himself. He settled for the left side of the sofa.<p>

"I'm sorry. I'm not familiar with that acronym," Sheldon replied, noting that while where he was sitting was further from the bathroom, it was adjacent the lamp in case he required its luminescence and not the closest seat to the phone so that it would be less likely required of him to answer should it ring.

"It stands for 'Define the Relationship.' I read about it in one of the journals that Penny had lying around her apartment."

Sheldon took this as an opportunity to shake his head condescendingly. "Amy, those gossip rags are not fit to be called journals, as if Vogue is on par with Physics World."

Amy thought that the way the physicist nodded his head in a diagonal fashion was adorable, but knew that if she didn't divert the conversation back to the original topic they would end up off tangent. "A DTR is commonly used between individuals in a relationship." She proffered him a glass of sweet tea.

Sheldon took a sip. "Yes, yes, as the expanded form would imply. But I don't see why we need to. Have we not established that we are boy-slash-friend and girl-slash-friend?"

For some reason that Amy could not put a finger to, these words stung, but she pressed on. "Oh, no. I didn't mean that we need a DTR between us. I meant between us and Leonard."

"Leonard? Excuse me, but in a rare turn of events, I don't follow. Is this another adventure into the social sciences?" Sheldon asked as he set his drink down.

"In a way, yes. You see, I believe that your roommate is stricken with me. I would like to set things straight with him," the neurobiologist answered matter of factly.

"But for what reason do you need me? You know social science is not my forte, _prima facie_. And 'stricken.' Just what happened at that wedding? I trust my girl-slash-friend and my best friend to go out to some bland celebration of nuptials, and the next thing I know, the latter can't stop blathering on about his overworked groin? I know Leonard is weak-minded, especially after his recent dissociation with Priya, but I trusted you, Amy Farrah Fowler." At this, Sheldon crossed his arms and turned his back to Amy.

This caught Amy off guard. "I didn't do anything wrong. Leonard was probably referring to how he pulled his groin whilst doing the hokey pokey. Not everyone is a ballroom dancer."

At this Sheldon almost felt bad for turning violent on his roommate the previous night, yet… "You say he has developed an attraction to you?"

"Yes, in another one of those journals that you call rags, it is a quite common occurrence when a couple terminates their relationship for one of them to be easily smitten. I believe the term is 'rebound.'"

"Well you weren't exactly helping mend any broken hearts with you letting Penny dress you up as a floozy in a dress that highlighted your, uh, parts." Sheldon cleared his throat and continued, "Anyway, why should I help you." Sheldon didn't understand why he still felt the urge to help this woman. It wasn't his problem. Well, not really. He hadn't even told Amy about his "Not for you speech" with Leonard.

Amy decided to try a different approach. When you need a man to do something, stroke his ego. "There is no one that would be better suited. You are his best friend, are you not?"

"Yes…"

"So that means you know best how to interact with him. And you understand my side of the story. You're perfect," Amy paused and then quickly added, "to further my cause."

"Yes, let Operation: Break Little Leonard's Heart, commence," Sheldon added dryly.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know that this fic is late in terms of the season. It has been a long time coming, and my first attempt at TBBT. All constructive criticisms welcome._


End file.
